valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Hatsune
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Ninja Idol Master |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 100% up after every attack / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Ninja Idol Master |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Ninja Idol Master |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 150% up after every attack / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Ninja Idol Master |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Ninja Idol Master |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK • DEF 300% up after every attack / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / / |def g = 44799 / 83597 / / |soldiers g = 51999 / 83997 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Hatsune vowed to be an idol and a ninja, but she reached the level of master ninja first. |friendship = Learning the secret arts of the ninja was a piece of cake! |meet = I don't need to choose one over the other. I'm a ninja idol! |battle start = Ninja idol Hatsune's here! |battle end = It's tough being a ninja idol. |friendship max = I'm a ninja master now! My name will go down in history! |friendship event = Mirror images and fire art... I'm satisfied with my performance. OK, time to go on tour and perfect my idol arts! |rebirth = The tour was a great success! Hatsune's name's now history! I'm glad I did not give up both being a ninja and an idol. I want you to be in the front line in my next performances! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation''